Polyester resins are used in a wide variety of applications such as coating materials, adhesives and films. Polyester resins in such applications need to exhibit excellent solubility in generic solvents.
Also, polyester resins made of biomass-derived monomers have been studied to alleviate global warming concerns.
For example, isosorbide is a dihydric alcohol, and is used as a biomass-derived monomer for forming a copolymerized polyester resin described in Patent Literature 1. The obtained polyester resin is soluble in generic solvents and is used in coating materials, adhesives and the like.